Finding and fighting
by TruelyTrying
Summary: A deal is made. Answers for protection. Not that we couldn't protect themselves, or that they wouldn't figure out the clues. They're both just a little outside their comfort zones.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone!  
This is TrulyTrying here. This is my first FanFiction. _

_This takes place after Code in the Virals series and probably after the first/second MR book. (AKA No Dylan and there are still Erasers)_

**_THIS HAS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CODE! DO NOT READ THIS BEFORE CODE!_**

_Hope you like it_

_-TT_

Charleston, SC

I turned and met Coops big, begging eyes.

"You want it?" I asked him shaking the Frisbee around. Coop barked at me. I grinned and threw the Frisbee as far as I could. Coop sprinted up the beach only to find that Shelton had caught the disk. I couldn't help laughing when Coop jumped up and tackled Shelton to get the disk.

It was a beautiful day, really; the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, and I could see a flock of birds far above us.

"Hey Tor." I heard behind me.

I stopped laughing.

"Uh, hey Ben." I hated the nervousness in my voice.

Recently things between Ben and I had been, awkward, to say the least.

I still hadn't forgiven Ben for lying during the Gamemaster fiasco. I still refused to think about what he said about _us_.

Ben Blue still had a lot of making up to do in my book.

Despite my feelings the pack tried to meet in the bunker whenever possible. This was to make up for the time we didn't se Ben at school.

That's were we were now.

"Hey, now that we're all hear why don't we practice flaring?" I suggested when Hi and Shelton came over to greet Ben.

I got various levels of enthusiasm at my question but no one protested. They're learning.

I closed my eyes and focused. **SNAP.**

I looked up to see Hi's golden eyes looking into mine. A second later came Shelton but Ben kept his eyes closed.

The three of us exchanged glances and slowly snuck away from Ben. If he didn't flare soon he would get grouchy.

Hi stole the Frisbee back from Coop and chucked it to Shelton. He caught it and dodged Coops attempts to get it back.

"Hey Tory catch!" He called down the beach.

Shelton threw the Frisbee but halfway trough the motion he jerked his head towards the sky.

The Frisbee flew out of his hand and proceeded to hit Ben smack on the face.

Ben's now golden eyes locked onto Shelton. Ben started towards his attacker with a fierce expression.

But Shelton was still focused on the sky.

"Hey guys what's that?" He asked. All of us, including Ben, froze and looked where he was pointing.

High above us the flock of birds I had noticed earlier seemed to be fighting or something.

"Holy shit." I heard Hi mutter.

"What is it?" I asked him. Hi had the best vision out of all of us.

"Shelton how'd you notice that?" Hi asked, avoiding my question.

"I thought I heard someone yell, but it must've been those birds huh?"

Hi continued to murmur to himself so I forced him to look me in the eyes.

"What. Is. It." I said forcefully. Something about this was bugging me.

"I mean, it looks like birds, but they're huge. And I mean HUGE." He responded, " Plus there are also some other things, they don't look like birds. They are fighting the giant birds."

"You mean that somesort of giant birds are fighting giant non-birds that can somehow fly?" Ben mocked.

"Yes. Look the biggest birds in the world are Albatrosses and those live in the southern hemisphere. In North America swans are the biggest, and those are no swans." Hi recited.

"Then what are they?" Shelton asked.

"That is a good question." I replied without taking my eyes off the scene above.

* * *

High above

Battles to the death can be really annoying sometimes. Like now for instance.

Now you may be asking, but Max don't you love punching an erasers face in?, and trust me I do. But when there are only ten erasers to fight...well that's just a nuisance. I would thing that the School would have figured out it takes a hella a lot more than _ten_ erasers to take us down.

We were somewhere over a beach in the southern United States when they came. It was a perfect day for flying; no clouds and little wind. Of course we had to be attacked 'cause enjoying the weather would be too much to ask.

I'll admit I probably should have been more observant but I was watching a group of kids play down below. They looked so happy down there and I wondered if the kids would ever get achance to do that. I mean just relax, not be on the run. They're good kids and they deserve at hint of a childhood.

So, naturally, I never saw them coming.

I was alerted to the attack by Nudge's cry.

I turned quickly to see Nudge spin around and deliver a vicious kick to the Eraser that had grabbed her.

There were about fifteen of the flying Erasers coming at us. I grinned.

This is too easy.

Fang flew up beside me and I noticed he was grinning too. Or as close to grinning as he gets (AKA Mona Lisa smile).

The two of us then launched ourselves into the fight.

It went quickly.

Fang and I beat six of the Erasers to a pulp while Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy took out another six. Angel took control of two Erasers and they ganged up on the others.

The entire debacle took less than three minutes.

"Uhh, Max?"

I turned quickly to the owner of the voice.

"Angel?" I asked.

She responded by pointing down below us. I followed her finger and..

"Oh shit."

"GAZZY! NO SWEARING!" I yelled but mentally I was agreeing with him.

A couple of the Erasers had landed on the beach below instead of in the ocean. That was no big deal, just have to go down and chuck them in the water.

But remember those kids I saw? Yeah, they were still on the beach and appeared to be examining an Eraser.

"What sort of kids don't run away when strange creatures fall out of the sky?!" I vented.

"Whadda we do now?" Angel asked.

My choice was made for me when one of the Erasers on the beach stopped being so dead.

I didn't respond to Angel, I just sent Fang a look saying, _I know you don't like this but what other choice is there?._

And I dove.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

_Sorry for being so long, I lost my motivation._

_Thanks to Dess for getting me off my butt. _

_Without further ado..._

_-TT_

* * *

Falling from the sky

Sometimes normal people can be so annoying.

I mean, curiosity killed the cat right?!

So why, why, why didn't these kids run when some wolf creature fell from the sky?! Seriously. Thankfully the kids aren't hurt - yet.

400 meters to the ground.

300.

200.

100.

At the last possible second, I flipped so that my feet were below me and kicked the Eraser in the head with my momentum.

And seeing how I had just been falling out of the sky, I had a lot of momentum.

I threw my wings out, which slowed me down but still crashed into the sand. I also managed to get a ton of sand in my eyes.

Darn beach.

I jumped up quickly, in case the Eraser was still up and I was just able to see a fist fly towards my face through my sandy-watery eyes. I dodged and used my momentum to send a kick towards the Eraser. This wasn't good. I was fighting an Eraser practically blind. The Eraser somehow caught my leg and threw me onto the ground. I hopped up quickly. Then I felt a hard blow to my head from behind.

The world started to spin as I fell.

The last thing I saw were four blurry shapes standing over me.

* * *

In the Bunker

"This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. This is _so_ bad." Shelton whispered.

**We know that Shelton, now BE QUIET!** I sent to him.

He stopped talking but I could still feel his panicking thoughts.

Ben was tuning me out and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

I sighed quietly and turned to look at Hi. He wasn't any better.

**We hit an angel. A honest-to-goodness ANGEL! And then we freaking KIDNAPPED her! No wait, forget the whole kidnapping-an-angel thing.! WE HIT AN ANGEL! A flippin' angel...**

I tried not to wince at his words in my head and the emotions that went along with them, and instead I focused on the girl. Or angel I guess. She had dirty blonde hair, and looked to be about our age. Her face was probably pretty but I was too focused on her injuries. Her face was scratched up and she had quite the knot on her head from where we wacked her. The rest of her didn't look much better. I'm half sure that her apparent 'tan' was actually just dirt, and there were sticks stuck in her, wings.

Her wings were gorgeous. They were beautiful, hawks wings, white with tawny spots.

"Okay guys, keep it together." I said aloud. I really didn't want to feel their emotions right then. "We need to fix her up."

Shelton whimpered but went and got the first aid kit. We had bought and extra large and super deluxe kit seeing how many near death experienced we had had in the past.

"Hi, how much do you know about birds?" I asked, looking at the girl's wing.

"A lot, but I'm not so sure..." He started but I cut him off with a glare.

"Okay." He sighed and moved to sit on my left. Shelton was on my right with the giant first aid kit.

The half hour was spent, washing, sanitizing, and bandaging. By the time we were done we had an angel covered in Band-Aids but I figured it was better than being covered in blood.

"Now what do we do?" Ben asked from the corner where he had been keeping watch. Just in case if the angels friends came looking.

I looked up from the girl and faced my friends.

"She needs to heal." I said, trying to be rational. "You know it, I know it."

They didn't argue, sure Hi and Shelton looked uncomfortable, but they didn't say anything.

"So we agree? She stays here until she heals." Nods all around.

"It shouldn't be too long, then she'll be fine." I said trying to lighten the mood.

If only I knew.


End file.
